1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of analyzing a sequence of a probe nucleic acid immobilized on a substrate, a microarray and a kit for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a typical microarray, probe materials that bind to a target material are immobilized to a plurality of distinct regions of a substrate. The microarray is used in analyzing many target materials by contacting a sample, possibly including the target material labeled with a fluorescent material, with the probe materials on the microarray, and measuring light obtained therefrom. Since the regions (hereinafter also referred to as spots) of the microarray where probe materials are immobilized are generally arranged to have a high density on the microarray, the number of irradiated and detected spots used in one experiment may be thousands to tens of thousands; in other words, a single microarray may contain thousands, or more, of individual regions disposed thereon.
A nucleic acid microarray generally has a substrate on which regions having probe nucleic acids immobilized through the 3′ or 5′ end of the probe nucleic acids are arranged. The regions are densely arranged on the substrate. For example, the regions may be arranged on the substrate with a density equal to or more than 400/cm2, equal to or more than 103/cm2 or equal to or more than 104/cm2. The probe nucleic acids may be synthesized in situ on the substrate by photolithography, or synthesized in a liquid or solid phase and immobilized on the substrate by spotting. In situ synthesis refers to a continuous elongation of a nucleotide or oligonucleotide.
Typical method for identifying the sequence or length of probe nucleic acids synthesized or immobilized on a substrate of a microarray include, for example separating the probe nucleic acids from the substrate, and identifying a sequence or length of the separated nucleic acids. The nucleic acid sequence may be analyzed by sequencing and mass spectrometry. However, since a variety of types of probe nucleic acids may be immobilized on a substrate of a microarray, it is difficult to simultaneously identify the sequence and/or length of the probe nucleic acids.
Thus, there is still a need to develop a method of efficiently identifying information of probe nucleic acids immobilized on a substrate.